Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like).
In certain designs, battery systems included in a vehicle may include one or more sections. For example, a vehicle battery system may include a battery pack that comprises one or more sections of battery cells. Over extended periods of use, different battery sections may develop differences in capacities, states of charge, discharge rates, impedances, and/or voltages. Similarly, a battery cell or a battery section may be replaced and/or added, resulting in differences capacities, states of charge, discharge rates, impedances, and/or voltages between the new battery cell or section and the existing battery cells or sections.